


In the Glass of Her Boudoir

by themillersson



Category: Glee
Genre: Almost-Threesome - F/M/M, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersson/pseuds/themillersson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued ego-building after the Barbra-vention. Also, cunnilingus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Glass of Her Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Born This Way.

"Guys, I still can't believe you did that for me!" Rachel half-cried, half-laughed as they walked away from the site of the flash mob. She would have thrown her hands up to hide the pleased flush on her face if her hands weren't both currently trapped by Puck and Kurt as they linked her arms into theirs.  
  
"Of course we did," Kurt said briskly, squeezing her hand. "If you go changing yourself to suit societal norms, it dilutes your diva potential. And I refuse to win in our ongoing rivalry just because you've handicapped yourself."  
  
"Think of it as us making sure there are still hot Jews around," Puck chipped in. "It's like we saved you on a mission from God."  
  
Kurt glared at him, and Rachel charitably chose to let it slide.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she couldn't help asking as they continued to walk past window displays and vendors' carts, the two boys pulling her along with obvious purpose. The flash mob had dispersed and there was no more than the usual mall traffic in this area, but she wondered what else they had planned. She couldn't think of much that would top all their friends and a bunch of strangers publicly dancing in tribute to her, but it would be thrilling to see what they came up with.  
  
"To Nordstrom," Kurt answered. Before she could inquire what, exactly, was waiting for her there, he ruthlessly dashed her dreams by continuing, "Either you’ve gotten worse in my absence or being away made me repress the worst memories of your dress sense. So today, we’re buying you some decent dresses, and you are _not_ going to wear tights under them.” Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Kurt cut her off. “Puck’s here as muscle in case you resist.”  
  
Puck shrugged, but nodded.  
  
Rachel sighed and let them pull her along. She could think of worse ways to spend an afternoon.  
  
-  
  
By the time they went into the dressing room, they were all giggling (even if Puck denied that was what he was doing). The sales clerk had given Puck a dirty look when he followed Rachel into the largest one on the end, but something about the way she ignored Kurt completely suggested either stereotyping at work or that Kurt did this with some frequency. Rachel let both of them follow her without complaint. Kicking Kurt out would be an inhuman task and she wasn’t sure she felt up to kicking Puck out, especially when he seemed so at home at her heels and hadn’t so much as leered at her once during the dress selection process.  
  
“Do I really need both of your assistance for this?” she said anyway. “I’m very capable of dressing myself.”  
  
“Obviously you’re not, or I wouldn’t have had to drag you here,” Kurt drawled, taking a dress off its hanger. “Try this one first. Puck, turn around and face the corner until your opinion is required.”  
  
Puck rolled his eyes and turned around, looking bored. “Hey, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”  
  
Rachel gasped indignantly and clutched at the material of the dress as Kurt tried to urge her to start undressing. “That is not true! I never so much as took my top off with you!”  
  
Puck turned around, snorting in exasperation. “Whatever, you tried to have sex with me. It counts the same.”  
  
“It does not!” Rachel sniffed. “Besides, shouldn’t you be facing the wall right now?” Puck grumbled and turned around again as she continued, “And won’t Lauren be hurt that you’re in a dressing room with your ex?”  
  
“No, Lauren knows,” Kurt spoke up unexpectedly. He had taken over untucking Rachel’s blouse for her, pulling it up. “Arms,” he instructed absently, waiting until she had lifted them to slide it up and over her head. As he folded it and set it aside, he didn’t quite meet her eyes and Rachel suspected it was about more than the fact that she was standing in front of him in a bra. “In fact,” he said awkwardly, “she gave the okay, because she does like you and she knows it’s important. Blaine did, too.”  
  
Rachel blinked. “The okay for what?”  
  
Kurt visibly took a deep breath as he turned back to her and said on the exhale, “For this.” And then his hand was resting on her cheek and he was leaning in and pausing for a second to give her a chance to pull away.  
  
Rachel had no idea what was going on any more, but her last kiss with a gay man had felt amazing, so she mentally shrugged and pushed herself up on her toes to close the distance between them. And – oh. It wasn’t the same as kissing Finn had been, obviously. There was none of that spark of… potential, but Kurt was being careful and thorough, and when she pushed insistently closer and he responded with a strange, slow intensity, she had to think that maybe it was close to the way that _she_ kissed, which. Well.  
  
She hadn’t realized that Puck had joined them until a pair of warm hands settled on her bare waist and his lips were pressed to the back of her neck. Shivering at the sudden closeness, but willing to just go with it for the time being, Rachel reluctantly turned away from Kurt’s kiss and tried to seek out Puck’s mouth, but he backed away slightly, shaking his head. “Sorry, no kissing from this dude. Lauren’s rules.”  
  
Rachel nodded thoughtfully. That almost made sense, from what she knew of Lauren. In front of her, Kurt was setting his fedora on the bench with her shirt and the dresses, then dropping one last kiss on her lips as he and Puck traded places.  
  
“Anyway, I can’t kiss you, but I can do this,” Puck explained, getting down on his knees in front of her. Rachel could see her own jaw drop in the dressing room mirror. “I hear I’m pretty awesome at it. Does that sound cool to you?”  
  
“No pressure either way,” Kurt reassured her, his hands resting bracingly on her shoulders. He was looking at their reflection in the mirror, too, meeting her eyes through it.  
  
Rachel stared at the reflection of the three of them for a moment – Puck’s broad back, the back of his head in front of Rachel’s skirt, her own half-naked torso and shocked face, Kurt turning his head to press a kiss into her hair.  
  
“Yes,” she breathed. “I think I would be – I’d be fine with that.”  
  
“Awesome,” Puck grinned up at her as his hands came up to her waist again, his fingers toying with the waistband of her skirt, the guitar-callused pads running over her skin in light sweeps. Kurt was pulling her hair aside and dipping down to press a light kiss against her neck, his lips moving gently up to the underside of her jaw and sending a warm melting tingle through her. She flexed her hands at her sides, unsure of what to do with them, but when Puck’s hand left her skin and landed on the side zipper of her skirt, she took a deep breath and laid her hands on his shoulders for stability.  
  
Puck murmured something approvingly, but Rachel ignored it in favor of watching in the mirror as Puck’s hands went to work and her skirt was unzipped and lowered to the floor, leaving her in tights, a bra, and her headband – and then, not even that, because: “This?” Kurt breathed into her ear, pulling the headband off and smoothing her hair back down automatically, “goes.”  
  
Rachel thought about protesting, but it didn’t seem worth it, especially not when Puck was gripping her hips and leaning in and – she almost shrieked in surprise when he was suddenly pressing his face between her legs, breathing hot and open-mouthed against her through her tights. She managed to keep the sound to a small squeak, thankfully, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, his hands rubbing her shoulders soothingly. “Still good?” he asked.  
  
Puck was still rubbing his face against her and it really should have been strange or possibly repulsive, but there was something oddly compelling about the sight of the top of his head as he pressed close and nuzzled her, periodically mouthing at the nylon. The view and the gentle friction were fantastic, and the pushes and hot damp puffs of breath were making her grow warm down below and – “Yeah,” she managed to say. “I’m still very good.” And – oh that was Puck’s _tongue_ dragging along the fabric – Rachel found herself squeezing Puck’s shoulders hard and shifting, widening her stance to give Puck more room to explore. Puck chuckled and one of Kurt’s hands left her shoulder to whap him lightly on the head.  
  
“I may not be the expert on this,” Kurt said dryly, “but I’m fairly certain you need to remove her tights for this to work.”  
  
Puck looked up and Rachel frowned in disappointment when the heat of his mouth was replaced by cool dry air. “I’ve got it under control,” he said, sounding hurt. “I was doing something called ‘foreplay,’ you might want to try it sometime if you and your boyfriend get that far.” His fingers slipped under the waistband of the tights, though, and he waited for her nod to tug them down. Rachel was suddenly glad that she’d worn a new-ish pair of panties that day. Puck’s breath was hitting her hot and damp again by the time the tights were down to her knees, and he only pulled back briefly to allow her to step out of them, one leg at a time. “You’re gonna have to help her stand,” he said, his voice muffled.  
  
“What?”  
  
Rachel looked reluctantly up from Puck’s head between her thighs to see Kurt’s bewildered expression in the mirror, though she was momentarily distracted – the lighting in the dressing room might not have been terribly flattering to her skin, but she still didn’t feel it was too vain to say that her reflection looked like she was _glowing_. Apparently, arousal enhanced her attractiveness. She would have to keep that in mind.  
  
Puck’s voice cut into her thoughts as he pulled away enough to enunciate, “You’re going to have to help her stand up.” His expression shifted into what she was sure he intended as a playful, not sleazy, smirk. “Sorry, guess I shouldn’t talk with my mouth full, huh?”  
  
Rachel contemplated grabbing the back of his head and jerking him forward again, but Kurt was already making a horrified face down at him before snapping his jaw shut and saying, “Puck. There are plenty of hangers in this room. Don’t make me go Joan Crawford on you.”  
  
Puck snorted but leaned in again, mouthing slowly at her through the fabric until she was impatiently swiveling her hips in minute movements towards him. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close and still. He was warm and solid against her back and there was something bordering on dirty about the feel of his clothes rough against her bare skin. She sighed impatiently and relaxed a little, tipping her head to the side until Kurt rolled his eyes and began kissing her neck again, the caresses sending pleasant warmth through her. She felt her legs shake a little with nervous anticipation when Puck hooked his fingers into the fabric over her hips and eased her panties down.  
  
And now Puck’s face was inches from her bare privates, and it was so strange and maybe a little scary that Rachel’s hands flew from Puck’s shoulders to clutch at Kurt’s arms where they were clasped around her. She couldn’t see Puck’s face from above, and the back of his head in the mirror, modestly blocking her in reflection, told her nothing about what he was thinking – should she have waxed? Was that normal? She was hit with the sudden thought that maybe this was a mistake, but Kurt held her closer and Puck’s hands landed on her thighs and he breathed, “Fucking hot, man.”  
  
Then Puck was dipping his head down and leaning in again and – oh. She squeaked and her hands tightened on Kurt’s arms at the feel of Puck’s tongue running over a place she had only cautiously explored before. It felt slick and warm and strange, totally unlike her own fingers, but under the strangeness, it felt – _oh_. Puck’s hands were moving up. One curled around her hip while the other slid to the inside of her thigh, his thumb reaching up and pressing, pulling, spreading her gently so that his tongue could press closer.  
  
Rachel gasped. She couldn’t help watching herself in the mirror as she shivered from the sensation of Puck _licking_ her _there_ , heat rushing to her skin until she could see the flush on her reflection in addition to the quick rise and fall of her chest and the way she couldn’t help her mouth from falling open to admit soft sounds with each exhale.  
  
She was still supporting her own weight, but the strength of Kurt’s arm around her waist told her that if she were to lose her balance, he would be there to catch her – if Puck’s tongue wasn’t driving her to distraction, Rachel was sure that she could have thought of a song reference for that.  
  
“See?” Kurt was murmuring in her ear as he kissed his way to just behind it. She met his eyes in the mirror. “You’re stunning and we love you just the way you are. Don’t let some small-town plastic surgeon and a few idiots at school take that away from you.”  
  
Her hair was sticking to her shoulders and her bangs were plastered unattractively to her forehead by perspiration, but Rachel shuddered as she watched herself pant and moan, Puck’s tongue still working between her legs, a languid wet rubbing that made her want to grind against his face.  
  
“And when you’re a star,” Kurt was still saying quietly as the slide and push of Puck’s tongue continued to send shivers over her skin, “girls will see your face on magazine covers and talk about how amazing you look. They’ll be so glad you didn’t change to fit in, because standing out is what will take you to the top.”  
  
Rachel groaned and canted her hips forward a little until Puck’s fingers tightened on her skin and he pressed somehow closer, lapping in flat wet strokes over her clit, sometimes circling around it without warning. Kurt’s arms tightened around her waist and she was glad for the support. The urge to let her eyes drift closed and just bask in the sensation was strong – Puck’s hands rested heavy on her hip and thigh, Kurt solid against her back and around her, and _oh_ Puck’s mouth – but she didn’t want to miss a second of her own skin glistening and bare in the mirror, the muscles tensing in her arms and abdomen.  
  
Kurt, she dimly realized, was watching himself in the mirror as well, and his voice was low and intense as he purred in her ear, “They’ll look at us, Rachel. They’ll look at us as we are, and they’ll want to _be_ us.”  
  
Rachel cried out. She felt liquid, like heat and cold were running through her veins all at once, and her muscles clenched and seized uncontrollably. Puck backed off, licking more gently for a moment before he pulled back and sat on his heels, wiping his face with a forearm.  
  
Rachel leaned most of her weight back on Kurt and just breathed while she came down, listening absently to Kurt trying to convince Puck to use the handkerchief in his bag.  
  
“So,” Puck asked when Rachel was resting her weight on her own feet again and Kurt had let go of her after one last hug. “How awesome was that, right?” He grinned hopefully.  
  
Rachel couldn’t help laughing. “That was wonderful, Noah, thank you.” It wasn’t the first time she’d expected, but she was with friends who cared about her and loved her as she was, and honestly, she felt radiant.  
  
Puck nodded and got to his feet, handing her panties to her with what he clearly considered a winning smile. “Least I could do,” he assured her.  
  
“All right,” Kurt said briskly. “Puck, you can wait outside while Rachel tries her dresses on. Your job is to explain the sounds. See if you can make something up that won’t get us kicked out, I can’t afford to be blacklisted from another store.”  
  
Rachel furrowed her brow as she pulled her panties back on. “Wait, we’re still looking for dresses?”  
  
Kurt waved a hand impatiently. “It was a secondary motivation this time, but yes, I still would rather spend more time in rehearsals focused on the music than on your wardrobe, so that means we’re finding you something that doesn’t come out of the children’s section.”  
  
“And I don’t get to stay?” Puck whined.  
  
Kurt glared at him. “You still have the Mohawk. Any aesthetic input from you is automatically irrelevant.”  
  
Puck shrugged and made his way to the door. “Whatever,” he sighed. “Just don’t kill each other without my sexy to distract you.” Before he opened the door, he looked back at Rachel and raised an eyebrow. “So, are you thinking about it?”  
  
Rachel knew what he meant and she nodded, a smile creeping over her lips. “Yes,” she said firmly, “I am.”


End file.
